YuKai UTAU Productions Wiki
WELCOME! This is the official site for the YuKai UTAU Cast. Here you will be able to find links to all finished songs, voicebank downloads, MMD downloads, updates and character information! So in short. Everything you need can be found here! Enjoy yourself. Visit us personally by following the links below! The easiest way to contact us is through twitter, or by sending us a note through DeviantART *''KaiSuki:'' DeviantART YouTube Twitter *''nekodoru:'' DeviantART YouTube Twitter Content *UTAU Profiles *YouTube Links *NicoNicoDouga Links *Voicebank Downloads *MMD Downloads *Song Downloads *Terms of Use *Fan Works *Kai's Tour *under construction* *twitter *FAQ 'News' Last Update March 16th. March *''March 14th 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Confession Rehersal *''March 12th 2013'', New Iak & Ouy YuKai song uploaded. Tonari no Totoro *''March 11th 2013'', KAI KIM 2nd Year Anniversary song uploaded. Byakkoya no Musume Thank you Video February *''February 25th 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Rose+Thorn *''February 24th 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. A Lie and a Stuffed Animal *''February 23th 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. and I am home With Hachi Makune *''February 20th 2013'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Perfectionist Complex *''February 18th 2013'', New MEGAne song uploaded. Hide and Seek *''February 6th 2013'', New KAI KIM & Yuett Egao song uploaded. NEVER *''February 6th 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Two Second Interval January *''January 31th 2013'', 10 UTAU's + 2 VOCALOID Chorus. 'Before Everything Ends *''January 12th 2013, New KAI KIM song uploaded. Let's go to heaven *''January 9th 2013'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. Clean Freak *''January 1st 2013'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. ＊Hello, Planet ='''YEAR 2012= DECEMBER *''December 12th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Jitter Doll VCV REMAKE *''December 12th 2012'', New NE song uploaded. Heartbreak Headlines NOVEMBER *''November 30th 2012'', NEW KAI KIM VCV DEMO Release. ' Fantastic Baby *''November 23th 2012, New KAI KIM & KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Rolling Girl Normal + RAP Tightson ラップver. *''November 10th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. First Love Academy With Shinta Amaine & SUTOUKATSUYA *''November 2nd 2012'', 'NEW KAI KIM & KaiKai Kim VCV DEMO Release. 'Gemini '''OCTOBER *''October 31th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Ren'Ai Yuusha *''October 25th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Macaron With KAITO *''October 17th 2012'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. intention *''October 10th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Lost Story *''October 8th 2012'', New KUBIKO SHUNE song uploaded. Lucid Dream Paradise SEPTEMBER *''September 25th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Jitter Doll *''September 19th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Lost Destination *''September 18th 2012'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Our 16bit warz *''September 12th 2012'', New KAI KIM song uploaded. Imitation Black With Kaneyama Shou & AIZO AUGUST *''August 27th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE & MEGAne song uploaded. Dreaming Little Bird *''August 21th 2012'', New KaiKai Kim & Youe Egao song uploaded. WORLD'S END UMBRELLA JULY *''July 24th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee *''July 23th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE & MEGAne song uploaded. Hurting for a very Hurtful Pain *''July 19th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Fragile System Boys and Girls *''July 15th 2012'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Music box of time *''July 15th 2012'', New Yuett & Youe Egao song uploaded. World's End Dancehall *''July 13th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Dear You *''July 4th 2012'', New KUBIKO SHUNE song uploaded. Jabberwocky Jabberwocka With Hachi Makune *''July 1st 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Repulsive food eater Kaichita JUNE *''June 29th 2012'', KUBIKO SHUNE & NE song uploaded Nekomimi Switch *''June 12th 2012'', New Kai Kim & Youe Egao song uploaded LOVELESSxxx *''June 8th 2012'', KUBI SHUNE & MEGAne VB Release. 'APATITE *''June 6nd 2012, New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Life Reset Button '''MAY *''May 27th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. The Bird that Crosses the Sky *''May 27th 2012'', New MEGAne song uploaded. A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years *''May 14th 2012'', Kai Kim SpeedPaint. Mirisira Romeo & Cinderella & Virgin Suicides *''May 11th 2012'', YuKai Chorus. My favorite Vocaloid song Medley *''May 4th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. Babylon APRIL *''April 30th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Chaos Butler *''April 26th 2012'', New YuKaiLoids 03.2 Ne DEMO Release. 'Sweet Float Flats *''April 26th 2012, BONUS VIDEO. New DaiOuji song uploaded. Tell your world *''April 24th 2012'', '35 UTAU's NicoNico Chorus. 'NicoNico Medley 2008 *''April 10th 2012'', 'New YuKaiLoids 03.2 KUBIKO SHUNE DEMO Release. 'Tsukema Tsukeru *''April 10th 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Boys don't cry *''April 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Leave in Summer, Yet you're in my Fluffoughts ARPK With Ayane Wakana *''April 1st 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Bad Temper of the Loquat that Sprouted on my Brow '''MARCH *''March 26th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Happy Synthesizer Altered ver. With Shinta Amaine *''March 23th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Rolling Girl RAP Tightson ラップver. *''March 21th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. Song of Robot's Ear *''March 17th 2012'', Yuett Egao MMD LAT MODEL debut. With Kai Kim. VOLARE MMD Ver. *''March 13th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Cendrillon With KAITO *''March 11th 2012'', KAI KIM 1st Year Anniversary song uploaded. Byakkoya no Musume Thank you Video *''March 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Double Lariat MMD Ver. FEBRUARY *''February 28th 2012'', Kai Kim MMD LAT MODEL debut. Bad Apple!! MMD Ver. *''February 25th 2012'', New KUBI SHUNE song uploaded. If you're not here *''February 22th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Bad Apple!! Normal Ver. *''February 22th 2012'', New MEGAne song uploaded. Paranoid Doll *''February 4th 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Let it Out *''February 3rd 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Virgin Suicides *''February 2nd 2012'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Kagerou Days *''February 2nd 2012'', KaiKai Kim 1st Year Anniversary song uploaded. Light Lag JANUARY *''January 21th 2012'', New Yuett Egao song uploaded. Melancholic *''January 12th 2012'', New Youe Egao song uploaded. Joking Speaker *''January 10th 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. See You *''January 4th 2012'', New KaiKai Kim song uploaded. Mirai Nikki OP - Kuusou Mesorogiwi *''January 3rd 2012'', New MEGAne song uploaded. Ur-Style *''January 1st 2012'', New Kai Kim song uploaded. Pane Dhiria Older News Category:Browse